Reflex
by AlsoI'mBatman
Summary: Officer Grayson has a mishap at work, no one gets hurt, but how does he explain that the reason he didn't react in time was that he forgot his was a civillian and expected to find Wing-Dings in his belt instead of a taser?


**Reflex**

"I just don't understand. You have never frozen up in a crisis before, Grayson. In fact, you're one of our most reliable officers. I'm going to write this off as a simple mistake, after all no one got hurt and this is the first time you've done this kind of thing. Understood?" Dick nodded at his superior.

"I just really don't get it, what made you freeze up?" Dick closed his eyes, how was he going to explain this one...

He had been in route to intercept a robbery in progress. The day hadn't started off well at all. He forgot his coffee at home, and had stayed up the night before trying to catch a new drug ring leader in Bludhaven. Then he learned that he was assigned the case as his civillian persona as well. He almost facepalmed in the middle of the briefing. He knew everything about the case already and really just wanted to sleep.

He grabbed a cup of the awful coffee provided at the station, and got in his car. He rubbed his temples. Not his ideal day. That's when he got the call.

"All closest units to the Bludhaven Central Bank. Robbery in progress-" Dick ignored the rest of the dispatcher's request and made his way to the bank. This was his favorite part of the job, it was a lot like his 'Night work' (like Alfred called it) and it left him with nearly the same feeling. His day seemed to be getting better. Then he flinched, and if it hadn't been for all of his training he might've jerked the steering wheel and lost control of the vehicle, as a liquid ran down the driver's side window. He was startled for a split second before he grumbled. He left his coffee on the roof of his car.

So much for his day getting better.

And now he was standing in front of his superior officer, who was trying to figure out why he froze up. It reality, he didn't freeze up, he just was startled when he reached for his belt and found a different weapon then he intended. He was so tired, and this petty robbery was dull enough for him, after all he had just spend the night before dodging bullets.

He had adrenaline running through his system, but that couldn't quite snap him out of his foggy haze, and when he saw the robber point a gun at another cop, he went off of instinct. His first instinct told him to pull a few wing-dings from his utility belt and zip tie the criminal so the cops could pick him up. Unfortunately he forgot the badge he was wearing at the moment. His fingers flew to his belt, and it took a few moments before his mind registered why he was feeling a taser in the front where his wing-dings should've been.

Another cop went into action. He pulled a gun on the criminal. Dick quickly followed suit, still in a daze, and ashamed for his mistake. The other officers gave him strange looks, they had never seen him freeze up before. The rest of the arrest went exceptionally smoothly, but it bothered Dick.

"I... truthfully...? I forgot my coffee this morning," Dick answered honestly. It wasn't a lie. The other officers started to laugh, and he sheepishly joined along. _Oh God, if Bruce ever finds out... _

The rest of the day passed quickly, and when he got home he ungracefully plopped down on the couch. He didn't even think about changing out of his uniform, opting instead to drape his arm over his eyes and fall into dreamland. He woke up the next morning with a puddle of drool on his chin.

"Uhhhh," he groaned. _I didn't even patrol last night._.._ whatever, at least I got a good night's rest._ Dick stretched his arms as far as they would go, and he yawned lazily. He even woke up early enough to pick up donuts on his way to work. He changed into a clean uniform and grabbed his keys. He knew a really good donut shop, and it was worth all the stereotypical cop jokes that he always recieved at the counter.

He came in the station and placed the donuts in the workroom for everyone to share after eating one on his way.

"Hey, Grayson," He turned around to face the voice.

"Cameron," He nodded at his fellow officer cheerily. He was puzzled at first when Cameron stretched a cup of coffee out and gestured for him to take it.

"We wouldn't want you to go without your coffee," Cameron broke off in a fit of playful laughter and Dick took the cup.

"Ha. Ha," Dick laughed sarcastically as he took a sip. He smiled when he was done. The fellow officer took a donut and nodded his thanks. Dick waved a silent goodbye as he went to his desk.

"Officer Grayson?" He turned to see one of the secretaries, "Officer Grahmn left something on your desk."

"Thanks, Linda," He gave her a sincere smile and a little wave as she continued walking. When he caught sight of his desk he sighed. Officer Grahmn wasn't the only one who left something on his desk. On top of the files he had layed out, there were at least four different cups of coffee and even a pot of it with tags that identified who had given it to him. Each of them were from a different officer. He was amused when he saw the large pot of coffee was from his superior.


End file.
